piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crew of the HMS Endeavour
The crew of the HMS ''Endeavour'' was an East India Trading Company crew that served on the Company's flagship [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] around 1729. History Port Royal Around 1729, the HMS Endeavour sailed to Port Royal in order to arrest Elizabeth Swann, William Turner Jr. and former Commodore James Norrington. Its crew of East India Trading Company soldiers ran through the streets of Port Royal lead by an officer to arrest Turner in John Brown's blacksmith shop. Cutler Beckett was with the rest of the crew as they arrested Swann. Beckett's bodyguard held back Swann, while a British redcoat restrained Turner. An officer of the crew removed Beckett's coat as Governor Weatherby Swann read out the arrest warrants.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Beckett and his aide Ian Mercer would be stationed at an office in Port Royal. Guards were stationed on the balcony, and an Artisan was hired to paint a map. An EITC Officer escorted Will Turner into the office as Beckett had ordered, as the Lord intended to send out Turner to locate and acquire Jack Sparrow's compass. The crew left as they negotiated. It was a sleeping guard that unwittingly allowed Elizabeth Swann into the office. The crew had also been sent to capture Governor Swann under Ian Mercer, murdering Captain Hawkins. War Against Piracy When Beckett assumed control of Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman, the Dead Man's Chest was brought aboard the Endeavour, with Jones' heart inside, though it was ultimately returned to the Flying Dutchman by the crew. Former commodore James Norrington was stationed onboard the Endeavour, during which time, he was promoted to Admiral for the Company's naval forces. It was on the Endeavour that Norrington was reunited with his sword from his days serving in the Royal Navy.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Jack Sparrow was later brought aboard the Endeavour when Sao Feng betrayed the crew of the Black Pearl. Upon arrival, Beckett and Jack struck a deal after much jostling and bargaining. Jack Sparrow asked Beckett to square his debt with Jones and guarantee his freedom. In exchange, Jack promised to give the location of Shipwreck Island to Beckett. However, just as the deal was almost sealed, the Black Pearl, now back under pirate command launched a broadside on the Endeavour, damaging it and allowing Sparrow a chance to escape, without giving time for the Endeavour to return fire with her over thousand pound broadside. He shook Beckett's hand, quickly finalizing their accords, then he rigged a cannon to launch him onto the Black Pearl, and at the same time damaging the Endeavour's mainmast, causing it to collapse, further crippling the vessel. The Endeavour was thus unable to pursue the Pearl, allowing Sparrow to safely escape to join the Brethren Court. The crew sustained many casualties, and the bodies of most of the deceased crew were used by Will Turner as a breadcrumb trail to lead Beckett to the Brethren. The vessel was ultimately repaired, and, with the aid of William Turner, Beckett charted a course to Shipwreck Island. With the armada assembled, the Endeavour acted as the flagship of the fleet, though it would be the Flying Dutchman that would lead the fleet against the Pirate Lords. The Endeavour hung back while the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman fought in Calypso's Maelstrom, entering the battle on Beckett's order only when (unknown to Beckett) Davy Jones was killed by Turner and the Flying Dutchman sunk. Disregarding his deal with Jack, Beckett ordered that the Endeavour's guns be run out, and move to attack the Pearl. Suddenly, the Flying Dutchman rose from the ocean, now captained by William Turner, and joined the Black Pearl in assaulting the Endeavour in a double broadside from either side, pummeling her with cannon fire. Cutler Beckett remains on the Endeavour as it is destroyed.]] Beckett, utterly out-maneuvered, could only watch as his ship was devastated before his eyes. Although the Endeavour possessed more than enough guns to make a stand against both ships, the shock of having the Dutchman turn against him made Beckett unable to give any order to fight back. Theodore Groves, seeing that Beckett could not give any orders, ordered the crew to abandon ship. However, Beckett simply descended onto the deck as the vessel was slowly blown apart in front of him, and was consumed by the explosion of the powder magazine that destroyed the Endeavour. The remains of the vessel were left to slowly sink under the waves. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *''Kingdom Hearts III'' Notes and references de:Crew der Endeavour it:Ciurma della HMS Endeavour Category:HMS Endeavour crew Category:East India Trading Company crews